


Waiting.

by Saige



Category: Waiting.
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, dragon age origins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saige/pseuds/Saige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair misses his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about Alistair missing my cousland Serena.

Wynne enchanted the first ever rose Alistair gave Serena. It sat on a desk in their room, preserved in a glass case when they married and moved into the palace. When Serena left, Alistair insisted on taking the rose with him wherever he went.

And one day the magic that kept it young began to fade. It once more became susceptible to time, petals wilting excruciatingly slow. One falling for every year more she was gone. He never got around to re-enchanting it, there was always something more to do- always something that occupied him.

Every now and then he caught himself looking at the fading rose, wondering if it’d wait for her like he was.


End file.
